Tin Man (miniseries)
Tin Man, is a 6-hour, 2007 TV mini-series that was co-produced by RHI Entertainment and SciFi Channel Original Pictures, and was broadcast on the United States' SciFi channel, late 2007. The miniseries contains 3 "episodes" and stars Zooey Deschanel, Alan Cumming, Neal McDonough, Raoul Trujillo, Kathleen Robertson and Richard Dreyfuss. The series is a reimagining of L. Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and it truly puts a modern twist to the original Oz. It contains numerous characters which can be related to characters from the story, including DG (Dorothy Gale), Glitch (the Scarecrow), Cain (the Tin Woodman, although Cain's profession is that of an officer of the law, or "Tin Man"), and Raw (the Cowardly Lion). As the series' plot unfolds, it is revealed that the setting is in the distant future of the Land of Oz. Plot In Tin Man, the story revolves around a young woman called DG (which we later find out stands for "Dorothy Gale"), who lives in Kansas. DG lives at home with her mother and father, but she begins to feel that she does not belong there for some reason, so she seeks a way to "get away from it all" and plans to go on a trip. However, DG (Deschanel) keeps having these strange dreams, and being a drawer, she sketches everything to show her father. When her father sees the sketches, he tells his wife that DG is having "the dream". Meanwhile, in a world far away from the world DG knows, the O.Z. is being run by the tyrannical ruler Azkadelia (Roberts), who sends her longcoat soldiers through a "travel storm" to find and kill DG. However, the longcoats do not succeed in their mission, as DG escapes through the time storm, leaving her parents back at the house that she knows. DG wakes up the next morning to find herself in a strange land with 2 moons. The O.Z. suddenly does not seem overly welcoming when she is captured by a couple of midgets that chuck her in a cage. Over the next few episodes, the show tells DG's journey as she meets up with friends Glitch (Cumming), an ex-servant to the Queen; Cain (McDonough), an ex-Tin Man; and Raw (Trujillo), a creature known as a "viewer". In the end, it turns out that the evil Azkadelia is in fact possessed by an evil witch who planned to overthrow the O.Z. DG is reunited with her real family as her parents from Kansas turn out to be robots. Azkadelia becomes her normal self again, and reunites with her mother, father and sister (DG). Light, peace and prosperity is then restored to the O.Z. Characters * Zooey Deschanel as DG - A young woman who grew up on a farm in Kansas. DG turns out to be a princess of the O.Z. DG is the main protagonist in the story, and the character is based widely on the character of Dorothy Gale from the original Wizard of Oz. * Alan Cumming as Glitch - A man who was captured by Azkadelia while he was advisor to the Queen of the O.Z. Glitch, who's real name is actually Ambrose had his brain removed by Azkadelia's hench men. * Neal McDonough as Cain - Wyatt Cain was once a Tin Man that worked in Central City. Cain was suddenly taken from his home, along with his wife and child, and forced to live in a tin suit for many, many years. Cain's main objective is to find his wife and son, but does not find them alive. * Raoul Trujillo as Raw - Raw is a strange form of being that is known as a "viewer". Viewers are capable of reading people's minds. Azkadelia keeps Raw in a cage, along with other viewers she has captured, and uses them for her own doing. Raw greatly resembles the original "Cowardly Lion" from The Wizard of Oz. Advertising Part of the extensive advertising campaign included an online Flash interactive animation called Infinite Oz. Cast *Zooey Deschanel as DG *Alan Cumming as Glitch *Neal McDonough as Cain *Kathleen Robertson as Azkadellia *Raoul Trujillo as Raw *Callum Keith Rennie as Zero *Anna Galvin as Lavender Eyes *Ted Whittall as Ahamo *Ian Wallace as Raynz *Donny Lucas as Vy-Sor *Gwynyth Walsh as Emily *Kevin McNulty as Hank *Jason Schombing as Demilo *Richard Dreyfuss as the Mystic Man *Rachel Pattee as a young DG *Brenna O'Brien as Ella Bedose *Jake Smith as Wills and Tray Bedose *Carmen Aguirre as the Principal *Fraser Aitcheson as a Longcoat *R. Nelson Brown as Father Vue *Simon Burnett as a Longcoat *Alexia Fast as a young Azkadellia *Andrew Francis as Jeb *Leah Gibson as a Twister dancer *Karin Konoval as the Wicked Witch *Tinsel Korey as Airofday *Alexis Llewellyn as the voice of a young DG *Shawn MacDonald as Lylo *Marilyn Norry as Mrs. Bedose *Aaron Stephens as Roy Category:Oz TV Series